Secret Missing Episode of Oobi/Transcript
Announcer (Voiced By Microsoft Mike): This is the Secret Missing Episode of Oobi! the Reason It was never shown on TV by Little Airplane Productions Before, because this Episode became the Swellest and Sexiest Most Inappropriate Episode of Television History, Which is Why '''Oobi' will be too Sexy in the New and his Sister Uma will be too Gross enough to be Shown by Kids Programming Standards, and Also, The Family Had a sexual Time which made Kako Super Horny that he will cum all over them. WARNING; You Must be 20 years old and watched this episode. Also, Tissues, Barf Bags, and Hand Lotion are advised. Enjoy the show.'' to Oobi Oobi: Hello, My Name is Oobi, (A-K-A Shitty), and I am really really really really fucking gay. and I am really gay as Drew Pickles, because I like to give Old men kisses, Swimming in sewers in the dirty water, Eat Poopy Cookies with cum sprinkles, Masturbating to Swell Gay Porn, shove dildis up my ass, Biting Taro's Potty-cheese, Taking pictures of Gay Pornoes, and my favorite part; using my Mastadonic 150 mile long dick to Screw my Friend Kako, (A-K-A Cock O), in the Ass, when he's feeling Horny. Oh Look, There he is Now! to kako Kako: Hello, My name is kako, and i am also really really really really really really really really gay! Everything is true. Oobi is such a sexy fucker to have gay butt sex orgies with me! i try every single hand of nothing but oobi pondering my body to his cock. I also like to do the same thing to all other hands around! But That's not all! I actually like to audition for his asshole whenever he farts in my face and taste the sexy flavor! I also like it when he sticks his penis and drink any last bit of his cum, that travels all of the waydown, from his cock. One more thing i also like to point out! do you want to know what that is? What's that? Twisting my own nipple so loud until blood starts squirting out everywhere? If you guess that then Congratulation! You're our lucky winner of that is correct and sounds like this! hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Alright oobi, Let's get this orgy started! Oobi: Of Course kako, I would like to Lovely Orgy by rapeing each other, because I'm Also really really really really parent-fucking gay up the ass-hole. Let's go! let's do it now! Kako: Okay Then, Let's get Started right immediately, But Let's do it Quick, because I hear that Grampu is coming, so here we go. Oobi: Let's do this, faggot! hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahaha niggers-hands-niggers hahahahahahahaha fap-fap-fap-fap-fap-fap ass ass ass-ass-ass ha ha ha ha ha fap ass fap ass ass as fap fap ass ass fuck fuck fuck hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha eieieieieieieieieieieieooooooooooo o o o o o o o ohahahahahahahahahahahah niggers hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah bastards bastards bastards hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah Stick dumbo-dildis up my ass Kako hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha I am now sucking a dildo glurblurblurglurglurblurblurglurglurgrillglurgrillglurgrillglurblur I now we love it bitch hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah Drew father-fucking Pickles hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah niggers-niggers-niggers smacksmacksmack hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah using my prongs as dildis aw-aw-aw-aw-aw-aw-aw-aw-aw-aw-aw-eieieieieieieieieieieooooooooooooooooooo You look sexy ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha using you pointy finger as a dildo waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-aw-aw-awawawawaw-aw-aw-aw-aw-awooooooooooooooooooooo on o o o o o o o o o o o fap fap fap We'll suck ourselves Cocks glurblurblurglurglurblurblurglurglurgrillglurgrillglurgrillglurblur Grampu is here loolooloolooloolooloolooloolool glurgaglurgaglurgaglurgaglurgaglurgaglurgaglurga so let's cum like itchchchchchchchchchchchchchchchchchchchchchchch eieieieieieieieieieie itchchchchch soisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoiosiosiosiosoisoisoisosiossiosoisoisoisoisoi Splotch bag, that was swell. to grampu Grampu: Hello my name is Grampu and i am really gay like oobi and kako. i also like to release Uma, Angus, Mrs Johnson and Everyon else! Oobi: Oh Wow! They're here already? This is making me super excited and Super Horny! Mrs. Johnson: Hello Oobi! We all saw the time that we have grampu released us! So please, for the sake of our cocks? We would like to have to fuck so badly! Grampu: So, What do you say then, Oobi? are you gonna let them join in the orgy? Well, if not, then you are going to serve us a grounding for the rest of the day! Well i'm Joining! Oobi: Alright, You can all join too! Get ready to have your cocks sucked, Assholes fucked, and Bodies covered in semen throughout this gay butt sex orgy! hahahahahahahahahahahaha-hahahahahahahahahahahaha-hahahahahahahahahahahahaha-heheheheheheheheh soisoisoisoi hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ''My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard, And they're like, It's better than yours,Damn right its better than yours, I can teach you, But I have to charge hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ass ass ass fuck ass fuck fuck fuck hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahakakakakakakaka jajajajajajajakakakakaka hell hell hell hell hell aw aw aw aw aw aw aw aw awawawawawawaw soisoisoisoisosiosiosios aw aw aw awawawaw aw aw aw awawawaw aw aw aw awawawaw fuck fuck fuck hahahahahahahahahahahahaha cabin hahahahahahahahahahahah hell hell hell splotch ahahahahahahahahahahaha niggers niggers hahahahahahahahahahahahahahah Every hand, shove rainbow dildis up My ass o i o i o i o i o i o i o i o i o i o i o i o i o i o i o braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hahahahahahahahahahahahaha aw aw aw awoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o o o o o o o o o o o owowowowowowowow bastard bastards bastards niggers niggers eieieieieieieieieie kakakakakakakakakakakabababababababababababababababab dildo dildo dildo dildo dildis babababababababshababababab popopopopopopopopopopopapapapapa People, Suck my cock blurblurblurblurblurblurblurglurglurglurblurglurblurglurblurglurblur Drew mother-freaking Pickles ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha gagagagagagagagag hawhawhawhawhaw eieieieieieie aw aw aw aw aw niggers owowowowowowowowowow swag swag soisoi swag swag soi soi swag swag soi soi swag swag soisoi hahahahahahah and bag, That was swell!'' Wow! I really enjoyed my day today at my house! Well, i gotta go! What me and my friends are about to do next is to fap to Barney The Dinosaur, Ronald McDonald, Dick the Clown, The Quaker Queer and Drew Piclkles! Goodnight my gay sexy faggots! Category:Transcripts